sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seviper
Seviper (セヴァイパー, Sevaipā) is a Poison-type Fang Snake Pokémon that is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is well known for its ongoing feud against Zangoose. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Sinterniklaas and Chie Satō (both English and Japanese) Seviper are fairly large snake Pokémon that are usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. They are mostly black in color, but have several markings on their body. Seviper have yellow hexagon markings that run from their head to their tail, small yellow bumps where they touch the ground (this is presumably to help with movement) and various purple scar-like marks. Seviper has several different weapons it can use in battle, such as elongated red fangs that protrude from the mouth and a partially red-colored, bladelike tail that it can use to stab or swipe. Seviper also have fierce red eyes that make it able to use attacks like Glare. Its height is 8'10" and weight is 115.7 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Seviper can create a horrible poison that it can channel through either the tail or fangs, quickly dispatching prey. Prior to Advanced Generation Saga, Seviper was the only known Pokémon that learned Poison Tail through leveling up. Seviper can also use Flamethrower, despite not being able to learn any other Fire-type moves (excluding Sunny Day). Behavior Seviper are bitter enemies with Zangoose, willing to battle them to the bitter end. It is suggested that this feud has lasted for quite some time. It sharpens its swordlike tail on hard rocks for battle, and may hide in tall grass and strike unwary prey with its venomous fangs. Habitat They live on places such as plains and forest to search for prey. Diet Seviper is a carnivore, hiding in tall grass. It uses its long tongue to sense prey. Then it strikes unawary prey with its venomous fangs. Their prey may include Zangoose due to their hatred towards them. Major appearances Jessie's Seviper Seviper first appeared in A Tail with a Twist. Jessie was so impressed by how it beat up Ash's Treecko, that she just had to capture it. After it bit off a chunk of her hair accidentally, she beat it up with her own two hands. After James, Jake and Meowth calmed her back down, she captured it in a Poké Ball. Lucy's Seviper The Battle Pike Queen Lucy owns a Seviper. She used it to fight off Team Rocket and to battle Ash's Donphan in Queen of the Serpentine. Other In Tears for Fears!, the rivalry between both Seviper and Zangoose was highlighted upon a couple of times during the episode. Jessie's Seviper had picked up on the three other Zangoose that were making their way towards the team. It had immediately reacted and proceeded to do battle with them. Once learning of the fact that they would be fighting till the death, Jessie had tried to recall Seviper several times, though each time, Seviper would break back out of its Poké Ball to continue fighting. A Seviper appeared in Saving Braviary! under the ownership of a Team Plasma Grunt named Schwarz. Minor appearances Pokédex entry Seviper, Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper is known for its angry disposition, shares a generations-long feud with Zangoose. When it attacks, it uses its sword-like tail to slash its opponents, douse them with poison, or immobilizing its opponents by wrapping its body around them. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Purple-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Non-Evolution Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon